Kissed by Chocolate
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: After a rough day, Len comes home to find Kahoko baking a chocolate cake. LenxKaho


Kissed by Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Author's Note: Read Chocolate, then A Touch of Chocolate first if you don't want to be confused.

Len pondered to himself, "What am I doing here?"

He was in the mall on a pleasant Sunday morning, a mall which was currently bustling with a mass of people. It HAD to be bustling and filled with people when he just happened to be there, especially since he rarely went to the mall. Girls oogled as he walked and guys just wished they were like him. The cool and aloof aura that Len gave off attracted girls and guys alike like moths that were drawn to a flame which was a good reason why he did not enjoy the mall.

On occasions, he would come to just the outside of the mall to check out the music store that was around the area as they would advertise some things and discounts that were hard to miss. He was supposed to be just in his secret haven today to buy some violin strings for his golden violin and Kahoko, his girl, had suggested that he go and buy her grocery for the day plus a few other things. So, here he was standing in a horde of people just wishing he was back in the comfort of his house.

The azure-haired man sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Like any man, he dreaded the word shopping, but he would go to the ends of the earth to please Kahoko any day. Also, his fiancé had bribed him with passionate kisses and a reward when he got home. He shuddered at the thought. After their little tryst during Valentine's Day, chocolate seemed like a rare treat for them. Len liked to stay sober for his own sake. He did not want to be yet again consumed by lust and the overly sweetness of cocoa and sugar although they did indulge themselves once in a while.

Since Len was a child, he had a proud and manly attitude. His pride had told him that he should never eat sweets, because sweets were for girls. There was one time in his childhood that he had recalled tasting chocolate. It was on his father's birthday where his mother had baked a cake for the occasion. The loving mother had called unto him and asked him if he had wanted to lick the spoon. He, at first, denied the offer, but after he had seen the pitiful look on his mother's face, he tentatively took the spoon and licked it. After that first taste, he had immensely loved it, but that was the first and last time he tried it when he was in his childhood. Usually, he stayed away from the temptation of the brown treat.

It was most probably from his deprivation that probably triggered -Kahoko fondly calls- his sweet tooth daze. He quickly journeyed further into the crowded mall, seeing things being advertised and sold in big flashing neon signs. He scoffed already dreading his trip as yet another individual bumped into him. He had to finish this soon if not he'll go crazy for sure. He zoomed pass the crowd and into the supermarket, dumping the white plastic bag with the label "Quintet" into a cart as well. He hurriedly checked the list and started walking through the aisles.

In ten minutes, he had located everything he needed and was now impatiently waiting in line to pay for all these stuff. He scanned the items in his cart out of boredom as he wasn't really paying attention when he had grabbed them off the shelf. Kahoko had liked to use a particular brand for each of the items. He was also thankful that she had specified what size or how many kilos she wanted.

He sighed wistfully. He not only wanted to just lie down on the couch or practice the day away on his violin, but he also wanted to go back home to be in the arms of his beloved. He sighed again, wishing that this trip would just be over. His ears perked up when the cashier called "Next". He pushed his cart until it reached the woman behind the register.

He brought out the items one by one from the cart then he noticed something. The beeps that sounded when an item was checked although filled the mart…it didn't sound in his lane. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the brunette who was currently eyeing him like he was the best eye candy she will ever get. His eyes widened before he narrowed them and asked in a cold tone, "Is something wrong, Ms…" His golden gaze trailed to the name card on the right side of her bosom. "…Emina?"

Emina giggled and propped her head in her hands, making sure she had enough cleavage that her red uniform allowed. At the moment, she did not care of the angry line falling behind this cutie. She swore to herself that if she did not get him putty in her hands, she would shave her head.

"Ms. Emina…" Len said, glaring at the oblivious girl who was batting her eyelashes that was heavy with mascara. He really had the worst luck.

"Call me, Emina."

Len sighed, giving up entirely as he replaced the items back in his cart and pulled it from the line and went to fall in line somewhere else. He was relieved to get the persistent girl off his sleeve that was until he reached the cashier again and ran into Emina again. She had apparently switched lanes even if it cost her her job just so she can talk to him again.

Len groaned inwardly, _'This is going to take longer than I thought…'  
_

Kahoko heard the front door of their house slam. The sound resounded throughout the whole house and even echoed into the kitchen. Len's red-head fiancé sighed, knowing he was in a bad mood. She knew she should have gone to the mall by herself, but she had been too busy with the chores in the house. Since Len said he was going to the mall, well, she sort of bribed him into doing so, wrapping him around her little finger more with her kisses. She knew he was always a sucker for that.

She jumped when the kitchen door opened and suddenly, she felt two pairs of strong arms making their way across her waist. She managed to squeak as he nibbled the sensitive skin under her ear, "Why is your mood so sour?" He stopped and sighed, his breath tickling her ear, "I prefer not to discuss it." Kahoko spun herself in Len's arms and stared into his molten gold orbs before she crashed her lips into his.

Len moaned into the kiss and drew Kahoko closer to his body. She giggled and absentmindedly hung her arms across his shoulders, her hands hanging behind his back. Len wondered, '_Usually, she would have those in my hair or something.'_ He broke away from the kiss and brought the confused Kahoko's hands in front of his face. She giggled again when his orbs widened to see the tips of her fingertips coated with a brown gooey substance. He tasted it as he brought her fingers to his lips, taking a lick.

Chocolate.

He continued doing this, licking the chocolate off her fingers on occasions even sucking slightly. Sugar, cocoa and lust began to fill his system as he eyed Kahoko looking very very flushed. He smirked and brought her lips back to his. _'So much for staying sober…'_

Kahoko knew the consequences of baking a chocolate cake: it would make Len go crazy, but she didn't think he would while she was still in the process of preparing it…Not that she was complaining She sighed as Len's lips, coated with chocolate, trailed from her lips, across her jaw line, to her throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses everywhere. If Len wasn't holding unto her, she was sure that she would have fallen to the ground in a puddle of goo.

Through his hazy golden haze, he was surprised that he could still see his lips that were visible through the chocolate as it littered where he kissed her. He licked his lips and with that, he began to work his way up. On her neck, he sucked and nipped slightly, leaving more marks that were beginning to blossom into red flowers. He inhaled her scent that he could decipher even though chocolate was the dominant smell on her body.

His lips made its way to her jaw line where he planted more butterfly kisses and cleaned the chocolate off her. He then went back to her lips where the sparks grew more intense. Kahoko on the other hand was busy messing up his silk-like azure hair with one her hands as she constantly fisted his hair. The other trailed from the back of his neck –his weak point- to his back where she ran a finger up and down his back, feeling his muscles twitch and tickle him.

When they finally parted for air, she felt him rest his forehead on hers, their fingers intertwining together. They were both panting and blushing heavily, but neither seemed to care as the girl smiled. Len's lips curled into a breathtaking smile as well. She gently kissed his nose before asking, "Mood still sour?" Len chuckled, shaking his head. The action made Kahoko giggle as his blue hair mingled with her red. She said with a beautiful smile, "I thought so. After all, you've been kissed by chocolate."

Len quirked a slender eyebrow before Kahoko explained, "When you're kissed by chocolate, you slip into your sweet tooth daze." The man chuckled again, rubbing her nose with his. She gave him a warm kiss. He smirked and he could hear Kahoko squeak again when he pulled her closer to him. He grabbed the green plastic bowl filled with melted chocolate and dipped a finger before using the finger to coat Kahoko's mouth. She devilishly licked the finger when it came near her lips. After some time, Len had finally coated it with chocolate.

He brought her pink warm lips closer to his soft ones until they were only millimeters away. His smirk grew wider and he whispered against her, "Now, I am going to be kissed by chocolate." He then crashed his lips into hers.

Author's Note: A small one shot to please you guys. It's a sequel to A Touch of Chocolate since I was reading it just this morning. It's not my best fic and was made out of a whim, but I've been dying to write a fluffy fic with kisses and stuff. Yes, the title is corny and the grammar I did not care much here. I just hope this turned out good. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy! – Z-san

PS: Reviews appreciated and don't forget to check out the new chap of Cinderella


End file.
